Can You?
by Great Mistake
Summary: Bowser's attack ends in his defeat, as always, and to the victor goes the spoils. But below the clouds and behind the tower lies the watchful eyes of an old foe. The leader of a Koopa clan has a plan that may result in the downfall of one of the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest heroes – or at least, the corruption of his mind.


**Another idea for a short story entered my mind earlier this year, and since it is the Month of Love, I decided to give romance another shot. I've felt a lack of Mario-x-Peach in my soul, I've also decided to make this revolve around their relationship, sort of . . . more or less.**

**This whole story idea has actually been in the works for a few months, though the details have been filled in recently. The general idea was bouncing around in my mind for I-really-don't-know-how (too) long. So, instead of publishing a one-shot, like I originally intended to do, I'm publishing a chapter every few days-ish until the end of Feb-u-ary. Then I'll publish a one-shot that I really want to get out, and go back to whatever I need to finish in late March, early April. My muse just doesn't like to stay focused on one thing for too long. It's a wonder how I manage to do this. **

**With a story-telling style like my previous short-story, chapters will be relatively short and there will be about 10-15 chapters for this baby. . . Just a random guess.**

**I stole the title from one of the best repeated lines in Stephen King's **_**Misery**_** (which I'm addicted to right now – read it cover to cover three times already). **

**This takes place during the end of Super Mario 3D Land.**

* * *

**1**

**Hammer**

Mario never knew what to think of Bowser's attacks anymore. The King of the Koopa's folly attempts to kidnap the princess and keep her prisoner always ended in Bowser's defeat. The returning shadow of the airship over the kingdom every couple of months simply seemed like the perfect moment for Mario to let out a sigh and start heading for the castle. And Bowser's attempts to be threatening never truly scared or pressured Mario to **TURN BACK NOW**; Mario always pushed on.

Mario was never annoyed when news of the princess' recent kidnapping finally reached his ears. Was the journey tiring? Yes, but _annoyed _was just not the right emotion that came to mind when he heard the screams of Toads in peril. The first couple of attacks had been downright grueling since Mario and his brother were barely even used to the strange physics of the world (Mario wasn't even sure if he was now – ten years later), but now, on the fiftieth attack (_somewhere around there_), Bowser was just . . . a joke.

Bowser, no matter how stronger, bigger, taller, or more monstrous than Mario, always fell to defeat; by the hands of a _Human_, no less. Koopas despised Humans more than they despised Toads. They were simply two species that were never meant to coexist.

Recently, Bowser's attacks tried to get edgy, with his sporadic attacks on the castle (_gasp_), attacks in the middle of the journey (_ooo_), and by even trying to kidnap the Mario Bros. themselves (_Oh my!_).

Mario laughed.

Bowser was just getting comical with every attack. Even his demise was worth a laugh. Rock-hard debris conking him in the head as he plummeted towards the lava pit was how Bowser met his demise this time, and Mario couldn't help but look down and let out a heavy chuckle. The raccoon tail of the Tanooki suit swayed behind him, giddily. The plumber was pleased with his work, and even got a laugh out of it.

Mario made his way to the top of the broken tower. Princess Peach was bounded to the flagpole, helpless and looking down at her feet. Bowser's dark flag waved in the wind. (_How precious. He's marked his territory._)

The princess looked up. She pulled at the ropes that kept her to the pole, but to no avail. "Mario!" she exclaimed, her voice like that of a puppy that hasn't seen its master in days. "Thank you!"

Mario started to undo the ropes that kept her wrists bounded to the pole.

She started to stutter. "Is he . . .?"

Mario nodded and pulled the rope, leaving it to fall to the ground. "Of course. I wouldn't leave him strong enough to try this again." He hopped down the foundation of the flagpole and put out his hand. Princess Peach took it and stepped down gracefully.

"But," she began, her voice hushed, "he will be back."

Mario couldn't help but let out a sigh. He looked at the ground for a moment, contemplating almost nothingness. He gave a small smile and met with the eyes of the princess again. "I know. Until then, we start on the way home."

Peach returned the smile.

Hand in hand, the two started down the broken tower steps – Mario assisting the princess down each crumbling stair and reassuring her if she felt uncomfortable. When they reached the bottom of the tower, they were greeted by the shining sun. The Dark Lands were no longer under the spell of eternal darkness. The path home was clear and quiet, and the two made their way back to Mushroom Kingdom territory.

* * *

The clanking sound of metal boots against the muddy floor only alerted the other Koopa Troopas of his presence. The ten yellow Koopas clad in green armor looked around nervously in the armory. They marched to the door and stood tall. The doors were forced open, slamming against the thick walls of the armory. An Army Hammer Bro. stormed in, his face twisted with rage. He glared at the line of Hammer Bros. as they saluted him, standing straighter. The leader Hammer Bro. - dressed in black armor with the Bowser emblem on his shoulder guard - let out a disgusted sigh and ordered the group to be at ease. The group's arms returned to their sides.

"He f-f-f-failed again, didn't he, H-H-H-Hammer?" one asked.

"Of course he did!" The black armored Koopa growled and ripped down a row of hammers hanging on the wall. "King Bowser never knows what he's doing! Now we have to wait for him to heal, then think of another _stupid plan_, then put that plan into action only to fall flat on his face again by the _hands of a wretched, little, HUMAN!_"

Hammer looked up from his clenched fists. The others stared at him for a moment.

"I've always hated Humans," he muttered. Then he cleared his throat and stood tall. "Tell me something good, boys."

The group scattered around the armory. One Bro., who stood in the middle, walked to his leader. "I punched some numbers in and thought about the plan real hard this time, Hammer."

"You didn't screw up?"

"O'course not."

"Let me hear it."

"Well, I told the boys this already, but we can leave tonight if that's what you want."

Hammer snorted. "Of course that's what I want!" His voice was raised to a shout. "We want the red fool down for the count as soon as possible!"

"Okay, okay," the other said in a softer voice. "Just keep it down."

"Sorry. Got carried away." Hammer clapped his hands. "Then we'll get suited up and we leave tonight, right under His Horribleness' big nose!" Hammer shot his fist into the air. "Rise of the Koopa Nation!"

The others cheered. "YA!"

* * *

**Ohhhh-key. This will probably be one of the only times where I'm not exact in following what happens in-game. At the end of Super Mario 3D Land (sorta-spoilers), you untie the princess from the flagpole, then Mario spins her around, and then they _fly_ off the tower, with Mario carrying Peach and keeping them in the sky with the Tanooki Suit. Both those final parts are missing from here mostly because it didn't feel right when I started writing the part where Mario whisks her off her feet as they fly off the broken tower. If anyone can make the Tanooki Suit powers in written form feel natural, you have my undying praise.  
Fire Flower powers in written form are easy enough because fire power has been around for ages. Just those darn suits get me out of whack. **

**And Super Mario 3D Land is probably one of my favorite Mario platformer games because Nintendo finally accepted the fact that Mario and Peach need a relationship. My friends, IT. IS. CANON.  
(I spent a week celebrating when I first found out. I kid you not.)**

**A few may recognize Hammer. I assure you that he is not an OC, although his name was created by yours truly . . .**

**Criticism or not, all reviews are welcome! **

**- Great Mistake**


End file.
